


Hope Flower

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [25]
Category: Dredd (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Avox is given a gift





	

He blinked and looked up as a slender vase was set down in front of him. "Hm?" Techie's pupils adjusted in size, zooming in on the odd looking plant he had just been given. He reached out and took it into his hands, looking up at a smiling Matt. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called an iris," Matt explained, sitting down beside him. "They um...they mean hope." His ears burned red as the Avox continued to stare at him. "I thought you would like them," he mumbled.

Techie looked at the flowers, smiling at them. Gently he adjusted their placement in the vase before turning back to Matt, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled brightly at him, giggling.

"Yer welcome," Matt mumbled shyly, smiling back.


End file.
